


Wait

by sinfulwonder



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Detectives, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 09:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfulwonder/pseuds/sinfulwonder
Summary: Shuichi's been away on a case for a long time. Finally he's returned.





	Wait

**Author's Note:**

> A request from my tumblr.
> 
> Prompts were: “C’mere, you can sit in my lap until I’m done working.” “What? Does that feel good?” “No no-it’s alright, come here.”

Kokichi Ouma awoke to morning sun sifting through the blinds, the light gently coaxing him conscious. He untangled himself from his cool sheets and sat up, the smell of pancakes wafting into the bedroom from the cracked doorway.

_Wait...Pancakes?_

Kokichi didn’t even bother tackling the tangled mess of bedhead that was his hair, instead he practically sprinted into the kitchen. There stood his boyfriend nonchalantly flipping over pancakes in a skillet, like it was the most normal thing in the universe.

“Shuichi! When did you get back!?”

Shuichi’s golden-grey eyes looked up at him, widening at the sight of Kokichi. He smiled, “Kokichi! It’s so great to see you!” He quickly moved the last of the pancakes off the pan and shut off the burner. He turned and pulled the shorter boy into a tight hug, “I missed you…”

_So warm._

“Well of course you’d miss _me_! I’m the ultimate supreme leader after all! I’m amazing!” Kokichi teased as he clung to the navy-haired boy in front of him.

“You _are _amazing,” Shuichi murmured in agreement, as he placed a tender kiss on the supreme leader’s head.

Kokichi scoffed in an effort to hide his blush, “Of course I didn’t miss you at all!”

“Of course,” Shuichi chuckled, “But I bet you did miss my homemade pancakes…” He pushed Kokichi back and looked the red-faced boy in the eye with a smirk, “Right?”

With an exaggerated sigh Kokichi finally agreed, “My favorite lackey does make great pancakes…”

Shuichi practically beamed at the boy before him. He took Kokichi’s hand and led him to the table, setting down a heaping pile of pancakes in front of him. He quickly sat down with his own, noticeably smaller stack, and watched with a smile on his face as the plum-haired boy devoured his breakfast.

“So hmw watha cathe?” Kokichi gleefully asked, the words garbled in his pancake filled mouth.

“In a human language please?” Shuichi grinned and Kokichi quickly swallowed the huge bite of pancakes and sickly sweet syrup.

“How was the case? Did everything work out?”

Shuichi felt his lips downturn into a guilty frown, “Ah. Uh. I’m still technically on the case…”

Shuichi had been out of town for over a month now, working on a case that required field work and research in a district too far away from him to stay in his own apartment. The case was a massive one and taken up all of his time, making phone calls with Kokichi a rare occurrence and visits back home impossible. He hadn’t seen his boyfriend in over a month.

His heart sank when Kokichi’s own smile fell for a split second, only to quickly be pulled back up into what Shuichi could only assume was a counterfeit grin.

Shuichi quickly grabbed Kokichi’s hand, “But we’ve moved back to investigating some leads in this district, so I can work from home more often! So I’m going to be around more. I promise, Kokichi.”

“That’s nice,” Kokichi just continued smiling and stuffing his face full of pancakes. Shuichi could tell it looked strained. Pained, even. He’d put Kokichi through so much these past several weeks. Heck, he’d put Kokichi through so much ever since he took his job as a detective. The hours were long and inconsistent, sometimes cases took up his weekends and off days. When he did come home he’d often be tired and irritable, and he didn’t know how Kokichi put up with him.

“To show you that I mean it, I took the day off today. To spend with you,” Shuichi held Kokichi’s hand tighter as the boy looked up at him.

“Rwewy?” He asked, eyes wide as a bit of syrup fell down his chin.

“Really,” Shuichi laughed as he took a napkin and wiped the syrup off the plum-haired boy, “As long as you stop talking with your mouth full. It’s gross, Kokichi.”

Kokichi quickly swallowed, “Well then your supreme leader demands-” He paused with all the flair of an overdramatic movie villain, “Cuddles!”

The detective snorted in response, setting the plates in the dishwasher for later. He then picked up Kokichi bridal style and took him back to the bedroom, the smaller giggling the whole way.

It truly was perfection.

* * *

The two boys plopped down on the bed, Kokichi leaning into Shuichi, wrapping his arms around the boy’s waist. The navy haired boy pulls the supreme leader in close and runs his hands lovingly through his hair, Kokichi practically purring at the touch.

“What? Does that feel good?” Shuichi smirks playfully at the other, knowing all the places to have him melting in his arms. He whispers sweet nothings into the plum-haired boy’s ear as he caresses him.

** _RING RING._ **

The illusion was shattered.

“Ah. Just one second,” Shuichi scampered off the bed and grabbed the phone sitting nearby, “It’s work otherwise I wouldn’t-”

“Go ahead and answer it.”

Shuichi knows that Kokichi is irritated with him. But-

“Hello, this is Detective Saihara- Mhmm. What?” Shuichi gasps, “That- that’s fantastic news! I’ll get on that right away! Okay, thanks again, goodbye!” The detective hangs up the phone, elated expression on his face, “Kokichi! There’s been a break in the case! I just-”

His elation is dissipated when he sees Kokichi’s forced grin, “I’m so…happy for you, Shuichi. You must want to take care of that…right now...”

Shuichi rushes to the bed side, “No no-it’s alright, come here,” he pulls Kokichi into an embrace, “It… can wait.”

Even if he was on the brink of solving the case he had been working on for so long. He could wait. If it meant he could spend more time with Kokichi, he could wait.

He feels small arms push him away. Kokichi looks up at the detective with the more sincerity and urgency than he had ever seen before, “No Shuichi. _I can wait. _You’re doing what you love, and you’re actually helping people. I can wait. I’ve waited this long,” Kokichi sighed, “I’d wait for you forever if need be, Shumai. Now do it. Solve the case like I know you’re dying to.”

Shuichi couldn’t help but pull the love of his life into a kiss. It was chaste and gentle, and it did not last nearly long enough, “I’ll solve it quick.”

Kokichi grinned, “You better.”

Shuichi smiled before he turned away, then quickly snapped back to Kokichi, “You…should help me.”

“Hmm?” Kokichi tilted his head and lifted an intrigued eyebrow, “Aren’t cases like this one classified? Not that I care about breaking some silly laws, but doesn’t that kinda thing stress a teacher’s pet like you out?”

“Well I can’t let you see specific details, but laying out the foundation of the case is fine. I think a new perspective, especially someone as brilliant as you, would be perfect.” Shuichi couldn’t help but smile wider as the blushing Kokichi took his hand as he led him into his home office, “C’mere, you can sit in my lap until I’m done working. Until _we’re_ done working.”

Kokichi giggled as he plopped into the detective’s lap, “I’m glad we can do this together Shumai. Cuz even though I’d wait forever for you, I hate waiting. And that is not a lie.”

“Well after this case, how about I use my vacation days I’ve saved up and we make up for all that time waiting?”

Kokichi’s eyes widened and he quickly nuzzled his face into the detective’s chest.

“I really did miss you, Shumai.”


End file.
